Fuel containers are used to transport and store fluids, including petroleum products and mine waste. They must be strong and substantially leak-free so as to isolate the contents from the environment. They must be capable of being easily filled and the contents must be easily removed. Typically, removal of the contents is done under the force of gravity with a drain valve located at or near the bottom of the container, with a fill valve or fill opening at or near the top. However, there are problems associated with such a configuration, including the potential for leak from the drain valve. Applicant's disclosure set forth herein addresses this and other problems with prior art fluid containers.